


From Lessons to Guns

by Disney_Prince



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Hitman AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_Prince/pseuds/Disney_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You only have until the end of your school year." </p><p>Jeongguk felt his eyes widen as his heart plummeted to his his feet. His stomach churned, the feeling of nausea riding up his throat.</p><p>"But...But that's only a few months away." he managed to choke out, but his only reply was a cold grin from the woman.</p><p>"Then you best get started or you may never see that USB and your lover again. Good Luck, Jeon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Lessons to Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are at the bottom!!

The heavy weight of the pistol against his palm felt like the warm handshake of a friend to Jeongguk. The weapon barely trembled as it was lifted into the air, the nose being held snugly by the silencer around it's barrel. Releasing a slow, calming breath; he pulled the trigger and down a man went. It'd only be a matter of time before the male's friends caught on to his sudden disappearance. Which meant that Jeongguk had to work fast.  
  
Clicking on the pistol's safety button, he moved across the hallway briskly, eyes shooting form left to right. He had already studied the guards patrolling route, but that wasn't something that he could take comfort in. They could change the patrol's at any time, there was no room for him to feel relaxed.  
  
He slipped his hand under the bleeding man's armpits, tugging him back to the corner he had hidden in. He gave the man a quick pat down, searching for the pass card he needed. Briefly recalling Namjoon's words as he did so.  
  
"Make your way into the building via the staff's entrance. There will be five men patrolling at the marked areas on your map. Use stealth to get you to the door, once there you can take out the guard stationed there. He will have a pass card. Use it."  
  
Here's hoping the fucker has the pass card, otherwise I get to beat Namjoon's ass, the brunette's mind hummed before he felt the cold, hardness of plastic scrape against his forefinger. Raising his eyebrows, Jeongguk pulled out the pass card and held it up to examine it. The guy's alias was B-Free? Jeongguk snorted aloud at this and pocketed the card before standing up. He brushed himself off and after making sure the corpse wouldn't be seen by any point of view, he walked back to the door where B-Free had been stationed at.  
  
He swiped the card and pushed the door open, slipping inside as quiet as a ghost. Jeongguk glanced around, eyebrows furrowing when seeing a desk and a black briefcase. He walked over cautiously, pulling on a pair of gloves from his pocket and reaching out to open the item. A sharp sigh left his lips when seeing the lone USB sitting in the middle of the case. All this way, just for this? He cocked his head, picking up the item and looking it over before slipping it into his pocket.   
  
"Job done and I have ten minutes to spare..fuck."

 

  
◖❂◗

 

  
"You better have a good excuse as to why you were almost late, Jeongguk." 

The black haired male winced slightly and looked away from his red blazer that he had been buttoning. His eyes met those of his older friend and cartographer; Kim Seokjin.

The younger offered a weak smile and finished fixing his blazer before stepping forward and digging into his pocket. Seokjin held up his hand before Jeongguk could even pull the USB out, giving him a small smile. 

  
"Keep it until you see Joonie yeah? But honestly, I don't know what you were thinking. Coming in with a mere five minutes before you go onto the stage." he scolded him, voice in a whisper as to not disturb the ceremony going on behind him.

"Yeah well...I got sidetracked, but I'm here now, Hyung?" he offered as an excuse, deciding to ignore the pointed look the older male gave him. He did however relax when Seokjin stepped forward and straightened out his blazer, also brushing his hair back into place.

"I don't know why I put up with you all, honestly I feel like a mother." he muttered before taking Jeongguk by the shoulders and pushing him towards the stairs.

"Hyung, I'm not re-"

"Please give a warm welcome to our first years leader and Representative, Jeon Jeongguk!"

The booming voice of Principal Bang Si-Hyuk cut over Jeongguk's sentence and the teen straightened immediately, his mouth turning up to smile brilliantly and his eyes softening but also narrowing. He walked up the stairs, the claps of Seokjin growing distant and melting into the crowd as Jeongguk finally stood in front of the microphone.

He bowed his head to Principal Bang before regrading the audience of both his peers and their parent's. He cleared his throat,catching Seokjin's face grinning up at him. It calmed him to an extent; and hence he wondered briefly as to why he felt so nervous speaking to an audience but never when it came to murdering someone.

"On this day, we begin the first stage of our lives here. Now I'm not one to say that our future will be a clear and easy one; to be brutally honest I don't even know what I'll be doing this afternoon let alone in the years to come."

This earned him a few chuckles, so he carried on with a bit more confidence.

"But what I do know and will say, is that we are a group that will continue to show the world, is how much we pride ourselves in being in this institution. We will show them, that we can surpass any downfalls that come at us and also leap over those that try to stop our pursuit of knowledge and...well friendship. I'm just a guy, standing in front of all of you, saying what I think we should do, when really it's up to you all to follow through or choose your own path. Whether that path leads you to what you seek is up to you, but hell, I know you all will have friends to back you up along the way. In saying this; I wish you all a pleasant first year at the elite SK Academy."

Jeongguk released a shaking breath but smiled as his speech was met with loud cheers and clapping. He looked towards Seokjin but founding him waving and pointing towards the back of the hall. With a furrowed brow, Jeongguk followed his finger and released a light laugh when seeing the rest of his team in the back of the room.

Although his heart leaped at the sight of Jimin's, Taehyung's and Hoseok's grinning faces; the knowing gaze of Namjoon and the blunt but serious expression on Yoongi's face made him compose his need to run at them.

Right.

 

The USB, the whole reason why he was almost late to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah, first BTS story!!
> 
> To be honest I hope this goes well and if any of you are wondeirng what a Cartographer is; it's someone who creates Maps.  
> So eyy, we already got Gukkie and Jinny in and mingling but what will the rest of the group do and be within their team??
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to ask questions about the story or ask for another idol to join!! At some point the majority of them will!


End file.
